GoodBye
by letter00
Summary: Zoey and Chase are boyfriend and girlfriend. But when Chase can't go out to dinner, Zoey get's suspious. Is Chase dating another girl behind Zoey's back?
1. You Cheater

**Zoey 101**

"**Good-Bye"**

**Zoey Brooks walked into her computer class. Right when she walked in, her eyes feel on Chase Mathews. Chase was Zoey's boyfriend. They had been dating for over three months.**

**Zoey walked over to where Chase was sitting and sat down. "Hi." She said. Chase kissed Zoey on the cheek as she got out her pink laptop. Mr. Benson, the computer teacher walked into the room and closed the door. "Good morning class." He said. "Today we are going to be learning about the different parts of a computer." Zoey wasn't listening. She was texting Chase on her laptop. She had typed: "Dinner tonight at Sushi Rocks?" Chase typed back: "No, I can't." Zoey saw this and typed back: "Why?" Chase didn't answer. Because at that time, computer class was over. Zoey got up and put her laptop away and left. She was wondering what Chase was doing tonight. **

**Chase walked into his dorm. He picked up his cellphone. He dialed a number. A girl answered. "Hello?" Chase asked. "Is this Abigail?" "Yea. Hi Chase." The girl said. "Dinner tonight?" "Yea." Chase said and hung up.**

**Meanwhile at Zoey's dorm, Quinn was working a potion. Lola walked in the room. "Hi Quinn, what are you doing?" Lola asked. "I'm trying to come up with a cure for my pet squirrel." Quinn said. She pointed at a cage with a squirrel inside it. Lola screamed and she ran out of the room. Zoey was just walking into the room when Lola came running out. "Hi Quinn, what's the matter with Lola? I saw her running out of the room." Zoey said. "She's just afraid of my pet squirrel." Quinn said. Zoey saw the squirrel in its cage. "Eww!" She said. Zoey didn't leave. She just closed her eyes. "I'm going over to see Chase." She said. Then Zoey left.**

**Zoey knocked on the door. Logan opened the door. "Hi Zoey. Come on in." Michael was on the computer. He turned and noticed Zoey. "Hey Zoey." He said. "Where's Chase?" Zoey asked. "Sushi Rocks. He said he was going to meet you there." Logan said. "In computer, he said that he couldn't go out. I wonder what he's doing." Zoey said. She left the room and walked to Sushi Rocks.**

**When Zoey finally got to Sushi Rocks, it was almost dark. She walked in and saw Chase------ with another girl! Zoey walked over to Chase. He saw her. "Zoey, it's not what it looks like." He said. "No, I understand! I never want to see you again!" Zoey yelled. She saw a big platter of Sushi on a table and picked it up. Then she poured it all over Chase's head. Then Zoey left, heartbroken. **


	2. Forgetting Chase

**Zoey 101 **

"**Good-Bye" **

**Zoey walked into her room and started to cry. Quinn and Lola where inside watching TV at the moment. "What's the matter?" Lola asked. "Chase is dating another girl." Zoey kept crying. "That jerk!" Quinn said. Lola walked over to Zoey. "It's going to be all right." Lola said. "I hope your right." Zoey said.**

**The next day Zoey walked into Math class. She didn't look at Chase. In fact she didn't even sit near Chase. Chase sat in the back so Zoey sat in the front. Later that day at Lunch, Zoey sat with Quinn and Lola far away from Chase. "You know you can't avoid him forever." Lola said. "I know. But I told him I never want to see him again." Zoey said.**

**That night Zoey went to bed with a lot on her mind. Why would Chase do that to her? Did he really like her all the time they were dating? Would they ever get back together? Just then Zoey heard a scream. She jumped up and got out of bed. Lola and Quinn were up to. They walked out into the hall. Down the hall, a girl was shaking at flowers. Zoey remembered that girl. She was the one dating Chase. Zoey started to fun the down the hall, but Lola and Quinn stopped her. "You need rest." Quinn said. They dragged her back into the dorm. "Go to bed." They said. "How can I?" Zoey said as she climbed in bed.**

**The next morning, Zoey walked up to the bulletin board in the lounge. A piece of paper was staple on the board. It was about the spring play. The play was "Romeo and Juliet." "That would be fun." Zoey said to herself. She signed up for Juliet. Then left for her first class. Then Chase walked up to the bulletin board and signed up for Romeo.**


	3. Good and Bad News

**Zoey 101**

"**Good-Bye"**

**Zoey walked into the auditorium. She was going to audition for Juliet. She took a seat and waited to audition. Chase walked in the auditorium. He took a seat far away from Zoey. What is he doing here? Zoey thought. Chase saw Zoey. What is she doing here? He thought. A man stood on the stage. "People audioning for Juliet, please come forth!" Zoey stood up and went to the stage. "Hi, my name is Zoey Brooks." Zoey told the man. "Hello Zoey. We need you to sing the first two bars of "Love Story" for us." The man left the stage. Zoey knew this song perfectly. She started to sing "We were both young when I first saw you, I close my eyes and the flashbacks start. I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air." Zoey stopped singing. The man was sitting on one of the chairs. "Perfect! I don't need a castlist for Juliet! You've got the part!" The man said. "Thank you!" Zoey said. She got off the stage and went to her dorm. The man went back onto the stage. "People auditioning for Romeo, please come forth."**

**Zoey ran into her dorm. She was so happy! "Hey guys! You know the play that I said I was auditioning for? Well I got the part!" "Good for you!" Lola said. Meanwhile at Chase's dorm, Logan looked at himself in a mirror and Michael was studying. Chase just walked into the room. "Hey guys, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I got the part in the play. The bad news is that I have to kiss Zoey." Chase said. "I thought you and Zoey were dating." Logan said. "We were, but I dumped her." Chase explained. Before Logan could say anything, Chase left the room. **


	4. Here Comes Romeo

**Zoey 101**

"**Good-Bye"**

**Zoey put on her dress backstage. Tonight was the big play. A woman came backstage. "Five minute till start!" She said. Zoey started putting her dress on faster. **

**Five minutes later Zoey was standing on a balcony. Then she started to sing out the song:**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

**Chase started to come toward the balcony. Zoey kept singing.**

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

**Zoey was getting nervous. But she kept on singing.**

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

**Chase came up to the balcony and knelt on a knee. And Zoey kept on singing:**

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw young

**Then Chase came closer to Zoey and kissed her. Then he whispered into her ear. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I thought I liked Abigail. But now I don't. I want to be with you. Could you ever forgive me?" "Yes." Zoey said. Then after the play, Chase came over to Zoey. "So dinner tonight at Sushi Rocks?" He grinned. "Let me think. Yes!" Zoey ran over to Chase and gave him a big hug.**


End file.
